You always said you’d say goodbye
by Silently Broken
Summary: Bakura told Ryou that he would always say goodbye before he left. They had a fight and he never came back to say goodbye. Now he is gone forever. What will become of Ryou? Deathfic.
1. Chapter 1

You always said you'd say goodbye 

By Silently Broken

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh and never will.

I use the Japanese names and English names, so sue me. Not!

Yami – Yami Yugi

Yugi – Yugi

Jounouchi(Jou) – Joey

Honda – Tristen

Malik – Marik

Marik – Yami Marik

Ryou – Bakura

Bakura – Yami Bakura

Regular - thoughts

_Italics – _action

**_EVERYTHING_** – emphasis on thoughts

-

Ryou Pov

You always said you'd say goodbye before you leave.

You probably knew how afraid I was of people leaving me.

My sister, my mother, my father all left without saying goodbye.

You knew how that felt and you said you'd always keep your promise.

Why this time though?

Was it because you were angry with me?

I said I was sorry. You left then.

Was it because I was frightened? Of you? Was it?

I loved you, even then. You were the brother I never had.

Now you're gone. Yami found you. You were pale, too pale.

You were **_DEAD_**.

Dead……

Forever, without saying goodbye.

You must wonder why though. Why am I obsessed with this last farewell?

Because you promised.

Its all your fault.

I hate you…

HATE 

_**HATE**_

_**HATE**_

_**YOU!!**_

I miss you, you know…

I miss you so much, my heart aches and my eyes hurt since I cried all my tears a long time ago.

Yugi came with his friends. So did the Ishtars.

None of them helped. Only you would.

But you're gone. You're dead. You'll never come back and say one last goodbye.

Why did you die?

What was it? And accident?

What?

What?

What?

Yami won't tell me.

No one will.

Though…Yami, Jou, Honda, and Marik were the only ones to see you.

Malik and Yugi never saw either.

I wonder…did you love me as a brother too?

If you didn't, is that why you left?

_Tears form in my eyes_

I thought I cried all my tears.

If you really did not love me, what do I have left.

What is that in the stream?

Your ring..your millennium ring…

So you did keep your promise and say goodbye.

Thank you Bakura.

-

Next chapter Yami's Pov! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME AN IDEA OF HOW BAKURA DIED!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW AND I' THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC!! –-u


	2. Chapter 2

You always said you'd say goodbye 

By Silently Broken

Special Thanks to Nightmare Magician and Saak-chan for their reviews and help! Saak-chan, I took the words right from your review about bakura's past and I hope you don't mind!

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh and never will.

I use the Japanese names and English names, so sue me. Not!

Yami – Yami Yugi

Yugi – Yugi

Jounouchi(Jou) – Joey

Honda – Tristen

Malik – Marik

Marik – Yami Marik

Ryou – Bakura

Bakura – Yami Bakura

Regular - thoughts

_Italics – _action

**_EVERYTHING_** – emphasis on thoughts

Remember, this is non yaoi. Thanks D

Yami's pov

Why did you do this, you bastard?

You knew, didn't you, that you were going to die, yet you told no one. Did't you?

The things you said, that your feelings of your past were eating and tearing you up inside and tearing you apart. And it felt like you couldn't live because of this. And then you let that damn ring destroy you. It literally tore apart your soul and shredded those pieces till you couldn't exist anymore. You knew that didn't you? You wanted to die and didn't tell anyone and let you emotions kill you! Why'd you be so selfish!

You're the only one who remembers Egypt. My Egypt. Where all my memories, family, and people are. You gave up, you coward! You bastard! You gave up!

So why am I still here? Alone. I'm the only one of my kind. You son of a bitch, you left me alone in the confounding place mankind has now built!

I hate you, loath you, despise you.

Damn, damn, damn, why'd you do it!!

You stood there, smiled, then collapsed. You breathed you last and the ring went dull. No longer would it be worth more than its metal. It used to carry a soul, but it destroyed it. And you smiled. And left poor Ryou all alone without a guardian. He's defneless, did you know? And you left him, like you left me.

A wonder though, where you went?

Did you go to the after life? Or was your soul devoured?

Or is afterlife actually not an afterlife?

You just wanted to rest, though, you didn't care anymore. You cried. That was the first time I saw you cry. And the last.

So why am I crying? 'I don't care', I keep telling myself, 'I don't care.'

So why don't it seem that way?

Alright, so I do care. But how would you like it if you were the only of you kind existing? Wouldn't it feel so terribly desolate and lonely?

That's what I though.

Why did you leave?

I was here, and we were the same.

You looked ever so peaceful with your eyes closed.

Did you yearn for eternal slumber?

Is that it?

You were tied and wanted sleep.

So the ring granted your wish.

And you would wake, no more.

The ring always did grants the bears their wishes, in it's own sick and twisted way.

You wished for a break,

And it was granted.

- -

Hi was that a bunch of crap? Let me know? Please? I'll continue, if you tell what to continue on? Heh, heh…

Please review and happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

You always said you'd say goodbye

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh.

Malik Hakari

Marik yami

Ryou hakari

Bakura yami

Remember, this is Non yoai

- - -

Malik's pov

How stupid of me. Really stupid. How could I be so blind?

Bakura was depressed. Really depressed. I know this because he comes over every night. Forgive me, he used to come over every night. And it's all my fault.

Bakura used to be my friend and we were really close. Not so close that he would tell me his deepest secret, but close enough so that we went motorcycling together. This probably came from sharing a body together.

I could see it in his eyes. Instead of having their brown sparkle, they were dark and gloomy orbs leading into the darkest pits of his soul. A soul that was dark from depression. He would tell me that he didn't belong here, how this world like an awful sequel to the one he had always know. He also said, the only thing that kept him here was Ryou. He was Ryou's guardian. If Ryou ever hated him, he didn't know what he would do in this world. Unfortunately, I mistook this confession as a passing phase or some indirect way of informing me about an augment with Ryou, that would hopefully clear up the next day. How wrong I was. His last departing words to me were it was nice having me as a friend and to tell Ryou that he loved him.

I haven't completed that wish.

The next time I saw him was at the funeral. Even then, I didn't see him because the casket was closed. Marik saw, but he wouldn't tell me. "Remember what he looked like the last time you saw him", was what he told me. But the last time I saw him, he looked like the living dead!

What is what he was, but that beside the point.

Something keeps nagging at my soul though. Begging me to do something, but I haven't figured out what.

I cried, after the funeral, but it was from my own self - pity. Many mistook it for grief. Marik, my dark counter part, even took it for grief.

Was it then, truly grief? From what? We weren't the greatest of friends. But..why am I still crying? Alright, I'll admit it, Bakura was the first person who wasn't my family and wasn't a mind controlled goon to talk with me with no hatred. We were partners, yes, ready to double cross each other, but he allowed me to reside within when my body was taken over by Marik. He was the first, the very first…

That nagging feeling, like a broken promise…that's it! I forgot Bakura's promise! I promised to tell Ryou. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I should have told Ryou about how much Bakura treasured him. This would have never happened if I had told Ryou. Thus, the only thing left to do was tell him and confess everything.

3rd person pov

Malik looked up at a gentle knock at the door. Clearing his throat he called, "Come in!" Marik opened the door and looked at Malik. He said, "You haven't visited Ryou yet." It was a statement, not a question. Malik tried to smile and said, "I going right now." Marik nodded and left, while calling over his shoulder, "Yugi has just left. He tried to comfort Ryou, but it didn't work. The Pharaoh and I thought that the hakaris should stick together and perhaps you could help Ryou and cheer him up." Malik watched Marik leave and grabbed his helmet. As he mounted his motorcycle and sped off to Ryou's house, he thought of what to say. His hands were sweating and shaking as he rang the doorbell. A shuffling of feet was heard and a voice, thick with tears was heard as the door swung open.

"Yes?", asked Ryou. Malik could see the tears still falling. Ryou wasn't crying as much as when he received the news, but anyone could see he was still grieving.

Malik cleared his throat and said, "Ryou, I've got something to tell you…." 

- - -

Yea! Another chapter finished! Inspiration has finally come!! ( D


	4. Chapter 4

You Always Said You'd Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

Silently Broken

Animechik, thanks for your idea! Here is your chapter! I'm going to put in a little adjustments though, I hope you don't mind!

--

As Isis sat on her bed looking at her millennium torque. It was trying to tell her something, however, she didn't know what.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the millennium item and waited. Then, she realized what it was and ran in a full sprint to Ryou's house.

"Malik! Get your yami and Rishid in here! And Ryou! Get out all your millennium items and put them on the table! I have to get Yugi and the rest of them!" Then she dashed away.

Malik and Ryou looked at each other confused. Malik only shrugged his soldiers and placed his millennium rod on the coffee table. After that, he went to the phone to call up his brother and yami. Ryou hesitated and ran upstairs. When he came down, he had in his hand the millennium eye. Then, with shaking hands, he took off his millennium ring and placed it gently on the table with new tears forming in his eyes.

When Isis returned, she had brought yugi, yami, Honda, Jounouci, Anzu, seto, and mokuba with her. Isis focused on item, and suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Shadi appeared.

"Now", Isis said, "gather around. I have an important announcement to make." She then began to tell them about the Third World she had found out about.

(Isis explaining)

_The First World is us, here, living. The Second World is the split second between life and death, and when you die know that the second you die you will have passed the second world. Then the Third World is a place in between where restless souls go. It is different for everyone, but always a maze of passages and rooms. Some souls pass right through to the Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Worlds, which are Heaven, Hell and Nothingness, but some stay in the Third World, always alone.  
_

_There is a place in the corner of the Third World where restless souls can be sent to the other three remaining worlds, a great portal of light, which chooses where a soul must go._

_  
A living person can travel there, but they must have the powers Millennium items, their wielders and must be so consumed by either grief or anger or sadness._

"Ryou", she said turning to him, "Bakura is trapped in the third world and unable to move on due to the grief within his heart."

Ryou stared at her and, with tears in his eye, "What can I do?"

Isis answered mysteriously, "You must travel there to rid him of his maddening grief. Only then can he pass on." Her eyes opened a little wider, and warned, "But you mustn't make him stay! He isn't allowed! He must pass on to the other realms. You also must have no regret for him, otherwise both of you will remain in the third real for all of eternity, separated, yet together! If you go, please Ryou, don't wish for him back!"

Nodding, Ryou agreed, "I will go with no regret for him in my heart. "

Isis let out a relived sigh and motioned for all to stand. "Now place your items on the table in a circle and wielders, please stand behind them."

"Um, Isis, some of us don't have items", said Jou sheepishly. "Then stand in between the wielders." Snapped Isis impatiently. "Isis!" complained Malik, "I am the wielder of the rod, why is Seto standing there?!"

"He was the original owner, now stand behind him!" said an extremely aggravated Isis. "Wow", thought Malik, "She has quite a temper."

"Ryou", called Isis. "Yes?", whispered Ryou softly. "I need you to face the other direction, out of the circle." When Ryou obeyed, she told everyone to focus their energy on Ryou. Suddenly, Ryou lost all power of his body and felt like he was falling, and falling and falling, while in the distance his real body collapsed. He could also hear the others calling his name, but it sounded like a whisper to him, in a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

Finally, he presently came to a stop and landed on his feet. Hearing a soft sniffling in the corner, he turned around. The person's back was turned to him. The said person wore a gray blanket over itself, and clutching it as if to keep out the bitterest cold. The sound broke Ryou's heart and he gently touched the person shoulder. The person flinched and slowly looked up. Time seemed to stop, as Ryou looked upon the face, filled with tears and deathly pale. He remembered seeing that same pale face filled with laughter and color. The face he always saw in his dreams. Then, he said the words that broke the deathly silence.

"Bakura…"

- -

Thanks for all your help Animechik! I really appreciated it!


	5. Chapter 5

You always said you'd say goodbye

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: What do you think??? I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!

--------------

"Bakura!"

Bakura looked up. "Ryou?" He questioned. "Is that you?"

Ryou ran toward Bakura and hugged him with all his might. "Bakura!" he wailed, "why did you do it?!" Then be broke into sobs once more.

"Ryou", said Bakura, "You don't understand…"

"How could you?" Continued Ryou, "I don't understand…"

Bakura shook his head and turned away. Angry tears lined his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "I don't belong here. My people are calling." He said quietly after a while. "I miss them too much to continued my poor excuse of a life." He had closed his eyes and missed the hurt look in Ryou's eyes. "I had nothing to lose and all to gain." He opened his eyes again. "But I was forsaken again and brought to this dreaded place." Bakura turned away completely from Ryou trying to hide the sudden inflow of tears. Ryou didn't know this and though Bakura was upset with him. He turned away too, trying to hide hurt tears.

"Oh Bakura", he thought, "What can I do if you won't let me help? What can I do if you hate me?"

---------

Yea! I updated! Please review and happy reading!


End file.
